


良堂 孟兄棠姐

by sigedatou



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigedatou/pseuds/sigedatou
Kudos: 10





	良堂 孟兄棠姐

南京跨年场看完，脑子里都是兄弟怎么成了女的，太好搞了，泥一下。

——————

要问这东北城里谁家最富，那有人说是北角的马六六，有人说是西面的王八八，还有的说是南街的刘二二，说法不一。但你要问谁家姑娘最美，那别争了，谁都同意是东边儿孟见你孟员外的女儿，孟鹤棠。

这个孟鹤棠小时候看着倒一般，越大越漂亮，女大十八变，过了十五岁就有不少媒婆上门提亲，要是这孟鹤棠出门去一趟庙会，那更了不得，小伙子老爷们儿都抢着偷摸看，身边小丫鬟都得选厉害泼辣的，要不拦不住。

眼看要到十六，孟见你正在琢磨到底订给哪个大户人家最好，这孟鹤棠说了，哪个都不定，十八嫁人，这还两年多呢，不急，要出去读书去。家塾里的都会了，没意思。

行，父母娇惯，去就去吧。于是，胸围缠紧，长发剪半包头，脂粉抹掉，绣鞋套靴，成了好一个俊俏的书生。

家里婆娘开玩笑了，这可别拐回来个姑娘呦。

“去！”孟鹤棠娇嗔瞪眼，倒像撒娇，大眼睛一转，想出个缺漏：名字还没改呢，也好办，取个同音，就叫孟鹤堂吧。堂，威风堂堂，她自己成不了那样的扮相，还不许人家希望么，她私心里还希望能得个那样的夫君呢，什么王八八，刘二二，都是一脸草包样、猥琐脸，她可看不上。

人家读书是走着去，她是轿子抬，人家是一个人去，她是有小厮跟着，人家是瘪包袱，她是两大箱子。出去是个男生样子，谁怜惜她呀，没一个月，成功被排挤了，就一个叫周九良的，还愿意跟她说话做伴。

这周九良吧，说他傻，他功课最好，先生最喜欢的就是他；说他精，他没心眼儿，啥都不挑，吃饭排最后一个，床铺最后一个挑，什么都赶不上好。

谁都不愿意跟娘们唧唧的孟鹤堂一起住，周九良住了，他觉得，人家的行为习惯是人家自己的事儿，又碍不着别人，管人家那么多干嘛呢。

孟鹤棠香毛病多，甭管冬夏，天天要洗澡，洗澡时候还不能有旁人在屋里。周九良就揣着本儿《孟子》，跟那个小厮一块儿在院子里头等。一等就是一年多，每次同窗们都调侃他：“周九良，又等你家小娘子洗澡呐！”

小厮啐上一口，周九良皱着眉头不反驳，时间长了，大家也习惯了，直说周九良好性儿。

孟鹤棠洗完澡的屋子总是香香的，飘着荡着一股不知道什么香气。周九良闻久了，有一次吸吸鼻子，问：“你擦了什么？这么香。”

孟鹤棠脸上热水熏得红晕，加上羞得桃红，越发粉扑扑的，回他：“什么？没什么，别瞎说。”

周九良也不做他想，继续看一会儿书睡觉。

孟鹤棠有每个月不方便的时候，处处避着人，换洗衣服有时候洗那落了的红，有一次被周九良见着了。

这傻子倒心好，看孟鹤棠泼出去的水有红色，急了，一把抓住孟鹤棠的手：“流血了？哪儿流血了？身上有没有啊？”

孟鹤棠被他抓着手，拽也拽不出，又听他问的话，臊得慌，直说没有，没想这傻子倒不问了，也不动，只盯着自己握住的手发愣。

孟鹤棠纤纤玉指可真白，又嫩，又细，抓着软软的，周九良捏上一捏，小细骨头像能掐断一样，直给他看愣了。

“诶呀！”孟鹤棠一缩回手，“你干嘛？”

“哦哦，那个……不好意思，我……你没事儿吧？”周九良也不知道自己为啥道歉。

孟鹤棠给了他一个好大的白眼，带着嗔怪，撇一句：“没事儿。”

周九良只想：哦，没事儿，那就好了。

周九良洗澡可不避着孟鹤棠，打盆水屋里稀里哗啦开始拖毛巾淋水。孟鹤棠一回屋正好看到个全乎。

“诶呀！”孟鹤棠一把捂住眼睛，偏还忍不住从指头缝里看人，这是谁家的，哦，我一个屋的，诶呀，这，这，诶呀，想看又不好意思看，怎么办呢！

她捂着半个脸，周九良看她回来了，也不避讳：“我马上洗完，你不用出去，外面冷。”依着他，这小哥哥唇红齿白、弱不禁风，就该多被照顾着，回头别伤了风。说着，哗啦从水里站起来，赤条条，可看得清楚。

“妈呀！”孟鹤棠赶紧转身，咋那么大？都、都那么大？那、那、那是干什么的？脸上已经通红。

周九良洗了睡了，孟鹤棠睡不着了，脑子里不该出现的东西一直出现，想得她浑身热。

第二天，她黑着眼圈儿试探周九良：“我问你，你可曾许亲？”

周九良摇脑袋：“没有，许不起，没人儿跟我。”

孟鹤棠又问：“真没有？你人这么好，长得又周正，好多大姑娘肯定都喜欢你。”

周九良嘿嘿笑：“真没有，等明个儿，我考取了功名，找一个像兄台这么俊俏的媳妇儿！”

孟鹤棠捶他：“说什么呐！”

周九良又笑，他孟兄是好看么，比大姑娘都好看。

一晃两年过去，孟鹤棠要回家了，给周九良留了个簪子，让他学成了去她家找他，她给他说亲。

“成！”周九良也不客气，“要是说不成也没关系，我看我跟你一起过一辈子也挺好。”

“说什么呐！”

“是啊，”周九良认真解释，“你人又好，又温柔，我跟你一起住这么久，没有不舒心的，他们说什么你别管，我看你挺好。”

孟鹤棠又感动又想笑，指尖戳了记周九良的额头：“滚吧你，赶明儿别忘了来。”

周九良直答应：“诶！诶！”

做回女子的孟鹤棠推了父亲两门的亲，专等着周九良，这天马六六带着彩礼来提亲，孟见你终于坐不住了，去后院骂孟鹤棠：“你回来都半年了！亲事推了两门！今天马六六，你必须答应！”

孟鹤棠一插腰：“我不答应！我……我自己许了人了！他是新科状元！说话就来娶我！”

“新科状元？周航？”孟见你问。

孟鹤棠不认识周航啊，也不吭声。

孟见你迟疑了，马六六不错，新科状元当然更好啊，等等看吧。

周九良原名周航，家里是盐商，上面两个哥哥都是做买卖的好手，单周九良傻得可爱，进货掉货，卖货少钱，周老爷看他除了读书啥也不会，干脆让他改了名去读书，没想到真成了。

周九良改回原名，登了榜首，去找他的孟兄，说好给介绍媳妇儿的呢，可得跟孟兄一样好看。

新科状元真登门了，孟见你可长了大脸，倒履相迎，没想到是要见他儿子。

孟见你一拍大腿：“我没儿子啊！”

跟着孟鹤棠读书那个小厮说，可能是小姐吧。

“对对，就是你”周九良认出来了，“你家公子说给我介绍媳妇儿，说跟他一样好看。”

孟见你很懵。

“没有媳妇儿吗？”新科状元傻是傻了点，“那实在没有……孟兄……也行。”

孟见你和小厮同时倒吸一口气。

直到出来个小丫鬟说昔日同窗请周九良后院相见。周九良开开心心去了。

孟鹤棠鹅黄的裙子，戴着同样的簪子，不施粉，摇着团扇等人。

周九良看愣了：“孟、孟兄？”

孟鹤棠浅笑：“该唤一声棠姐姐。”

新科状元当晚留宿孟家，孟见你不仅把女儿许配给他，还请他喝酒吟诗，做诗“我女儿特别好，别处不好找，找也找不着，还是我女儿好。”

傻状元评价：“做得真好！”

傻状元喝了不少，孟鹤棠给亲自端了醒酒汤，问他，还要不要同窗而眠。

周九良：“好啊，可是只有一张床，没事儿，我睡地上。”

孟鹤棠轻拽住他：“傻不傻，睡一起呀。”

周九良再傻也懂了，吹了灯，棠姐姐上了合欢床。

两只簪子并排放，孟鹤棠一头乌发垂下及腰，两眼汪汪，只看着周九良便红了眼眶。

“你…你怎么哭了？”周九良问。

孟鹤棠擦擦眼泪：“没，我想你。”

周九良俯身吻上红唇一点，账帷放下，遮住一床春光。

他大手摸过孟鹤棠全身，惹得棠姐姐浑身战栗，前胸不住起伏，一层层脱下，他的棠姐姐胸前两个小兔子一跃而出，顶着两朵茱萸。周九良伸嘴去咬，牙齿轻含住去嘬，甜的，这茱萸却更加挺立了起来。孟鹤棠轻叫：“嗯～你、你轻一点。”

周九良可不敢用力，可也不敢停，他换了手去握住上面，身子下去看底下的花儿。那儿已经湿了，孟鹤棠夹着腿不给看，周九良用舌头舔她的腿根，一舔，孟鹤棠便一抖，周九良趁机一手掰开了两条大腿。这会儿倒聪明了。

“棠姐姐，你下面真好看。”周九良叫她。

孟鹤棠已经脸红得要滴血：“你、你说的什么话。”

周九良向花心里面吹气，那儿又抖了一下，他道：“别的地方也好看，哪儿都好看。”

“你、你别说了。”孟鹤棠又要哭。

周九良手指伸进花洞里伺候，抠挖孟鹤棠的敏感，里面可真软，不知道一会儿真进去是什么滋味儿。

“你哭，哭一个我看看，哭也好看，更好看。”周九良盯着孟鹤棠的脸，手下不停，越出越快，留意着不碰疼她，就想看她掉眼泪。

终于，状元郎的手停了，孟鹤棠的身子崩紧了，一滴泪滑了下来，她“嗯”一声，又喜又怒地看他。

周九良被看得更硬，双手掐住棠姐姐的腰，给了一个安慰的吻，便换上了真东西，那东西孟鹤棠曾见过，曾想过，如今要真试试。进个头便困难了，孟鹤棠又哭，额前的发都湿了，手攥得紧紧的，周九良提腰向前，破了那层膜，用吻封住了孟鹤棠的呼痛，哄着她：“以后你就是我娘子，娘子，不可再戏弄为夫了。”

孟鹤棠泪落不尽，抽抽嗒嗒。

这样的孟鹤棠太美了，周九良终于全部放了进去，小伙子头一遭，差点直接交待了。周九良稳了稳心神，孟鹤棠也缓了缓。不一会儿，孟鹤棠就晃了晃屁股，想要什么，不言自明。

周九良笑了，笑得狡猾，书呆子也是坏小子，他一下一下地要她，要她疯，要她哭，也要她爽。一下比一下重，只不停，等她“嗯嗯呜呜”地哭叫，才加快了速度，整根进，整根出，只顾自己快活，喘着气也要孟鹤棠受不住投降。

孟鹤棠终于求他：“你……哼……嗯嗯……你…你慢些，慢些……啊啊……嗯……”

周九良反问：“慢？想我慢，你别夹那么紧呐，我都要断了，放松些，让你同窗更快些。”

“不……不要……我……嗯嗯…啊…”

周九良上了头，扣着她的腰猛干，白嫩的腰两侧留了自己的指痕，他只不满足，这样的兄弟，这样的姐姐，他都要了，只要是这个人，就要要个痛快。他变着角度在里面祸害，一会儿快，一会儿又慢，看孟鹤棠难耐，他就兴奋，去咬她的胸前，去舔她的脖颈，今晚是她自己送上来的，就别想走。

孟鹤棠只是叫，求饶无用，她哭个不停。

周九良像红了眼，下身不停，把那花心捣得稀烂，水啊，花啊，混做一处，他不满足，他要，他要这个人一辈子，这棠姐姐定要做他的心尖儿。

“好姐姐，同窗弄得你可爽利？嗯？”周九良带了狠，问。

“我……我……嗯嗯…呜呜”孟鹤棠快到了。

周九良上面下面一起动，一点儿不缓她，不给她喘气的空，尤其是下面，速度快得吓人，直要了这昔日同窗的命。

“啊……我……我要……我怎么了……”孟鹤棠无措。周九良懂了，更狠了发力弄她，他要跟她一起。他下面捣着她，一声闷哼，尽数给在她里面，同时收获了孟鹤棠的颤抖。

孟鹤棠红着眼，不说话，好像生气了。周九良又去哄：“棠儿，我们下个月就成亲，棠儿，你不许嫁别人。”他一面吻着她。

孟鹤棠声调儿都浅，问：“你以前当真不知道我……”

“不知道！真不知道！”周九良赶忙接，又不好意思地补一句，“要是知道，我哪儿忍得到现在？”

孟鹤棠白他一眼。周九良又嘿嘿地笑，起来晃着个鸟：“你躺着，我给你擦。”孟鹤棠睡了。

下个月初三，新科状元娶了城中最漂亮的孟见你的女儿孟鹤棠，没娶皇上的女儿，成了东北城中一件大事。人都说这新科状元得罪了皇上，要完，他那个盐商爹爹倒看得开：“他那个脑子，只会读书，早完晚完，迟早要完，随他去吧。”

只是，有着棠姐姐的周九良，觉得自己可完不了，一到跟他棠姐姐有关的事儿上，他可精着呢。


End file.
